One Moment In Time
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: Well, this is for the Lost Secret Santa Holiday fic Exchange, the story is for X - Phyler4Lyf. The pairing featured is Sawyer and Claire. Reference to the O.Henry short story "The Gift of The Magi" is included.


One Moment in Time

This is for the "Lost Secret Santa Holiday Fic Exchange" and the story is for X - Phyler4Lyf. This is most likely going to end up being a one-shot

Pairing: Sawyer x Claire.

Well, lets get this show on the road!

Sawyer was sitting in his shelter reading and thinking, he was thinking about Christmas and the fact that if he and the other survivors were stuck on the Island, it would in fact end up being Christmas. Of course, a Christmas on the Island wasn't what Sawyer would consider being a white Christmas, well, the beach was a possibility but Sawyer thought better of it and went back to reading his book.

After a while, his mind drifted, quite unexpectedly to thoughts of Claire. He shook his head, and attempted to banish any romantic notions towards Claire from his mind, after all, Claire and the VH1 Has-been aka Charlie were relatively close.

Sawyer could see someone walking up the beach towards him, that person, to his disbelief, was Claire. "Hey there Blondie, lookin' good!" he said in as smooth a manner as possible; he could feel his face starting to turn red as he looked up at Claire.

"Well, you look nice." Sawyer was complimenting Claire, stalling for time, he looked and he could see a faint blush on Claire's on cheeks. "Well, thank you Sawyer." Claire replied, almost a little too quickly, Sawyer gave Claire a slightly puzzled expression and put down his book and smiled up at her.

Although Claire wouldn't like to admit it, she liked to see Sawyer smile; his smile seemed warm to Claire, even though he probably wasn't all that much of a "warm" person. However, he did seem like a warm person, but only when reading to Aaron.

"Well, what do you want? I'm sure you didn't walk all this way to get a look at little old me." Sawyer's voice had interrupted her thoughts. "Oh, um, nothing." Claire mumbled slightly before walking away with an embarrassed expression on her face.

Sawyer noticed that Claire was gone and called after her, but to no avail. He stood up, and brushed himself off and walked over to Jack. "Hey Doc! Can I talk to you for a minute?" he called, cupping his hands over his mouth. "What do you need Sawyer?" Jack asked, sounding like he didn't really need to deal with Sawyer. "So, how are things between you and Freckles? Oh, don't mind me, just trying to make conversation, is that so wrong?" Sawyer asked, grinning all the while. "Well?" Jack replied, the exasperation in his voice could be cut with a knife. " Well, I want to talk to you about Claire." Jack had given Sawyer an oddly puzzled look. "Go on." Jack said.

"Well, I kind of made her upset. I don't know how though." Sawyer replied lamely. Jack's look of shock was replaced with a slightly knowing expression. "When a man and a woman love each other very much…" Jack began before Sawyer held up a hand. "Thank you Doc. Guess I'll just go talk to her now. Merry Christmas Jackass." Sawyer says over his shoulder as he walks away. "And a Happy Year to you too!" Jack yells back.

After quite a bit of searching, Sawyer finds Claire holding Aaron. "Sawyer, can you help me with the baby, he can't seem to want to go to sleep. And your voice quietens him for some reason." Claire said, a little too quickly. "Well, have you ever heard of a story called The Gift of The Magi?" Sawyer replied.

Claire watched in rapt fascination as Sawyer told the story and watched Sawyer smile when telling it. "Why do you like that story so much, Sawyer?" Claire asks him. "Well, it just seems nice that's all. Well, that you'd give away something you valued for somebody you cared about. "Sawyer just shrugs his shoulders. "Well, now I know." Claire smiles, her face reddening. "Now you know." Sawyer grins.

They sat there smiling at each other for a while, until Claire had leaned over and kissed Sawyer. "Wait a minute, where's the mistletoe?" Sawyer joked. "Well, you don't exactly need mistletoe now do you?" Claire replied. They leaned forward and kissed again, until Sawyer could hear laughter, and that voice sounded oddly familiar.

"What? You almost gave me a heart attack there Jungle John." Sawyer had looked over and saw Locke standing beside a tree. Locke had chuckled slightly at this and walked away, but stopped and said, "Well, I wouldn't want to interrupt." Locke smiled and walked away.

Sawyer had gotten up now and decided to walk back to his shelter, thinking about the kiss that he and Claire shared. It's beginning to feel a lot like Christmas, Sawyer thought to himself as he walked away.

AN: Well, the short story that was referenced was "The Gift of The Magi" by .

Also, please review.


End file.
